Mistake
by Small Bombs
Summary: A blessing and a curse... But mostly a blessing. For Suihoo. Beabato, AU.


_So this was a request, and if I remember correctly it was along the lines of "Do it in the sensei!Beato AU" and something about pregnancy. So I wrote this. It takes place in the high school AU of one of my fics, but it's not necessary for you to read it: Basically, Battler is a student in high school and Beato is his teacher. Basic AU stuff._

_I hope you enjoy this story of fluff and very dumb lovers._

* * *

It was a mistake.

That's what society liked to call it, and that's what they called it as well, as they held hands and cried like the fools they were. The accursed pregnancy test lied on the floor near their feet, sealing a future that they knew would be disapproved and rejected by their peers— A mistake, their mistake.

But even then... between nonsensical promises and giggles and scared looks, that word had no negative meaning for them— It was a loving nickname for someone that had arrived too early but you couldn't really get mad at for their mishap.

Student and teacher. It wasn't a good combination. And it had happened, triggered by Beato's boredom: Noticing the way he looked at her, she shamelessly flirted with Battler, as if to show him what he couldn't have. He would be her little toy, she thought, entertaining her with his pathetic wriggling under her feet, feeding her ego with angered yet heated glances, glances she threw right back at him without even noticing. That addiction of hers soon became a crush, and combined with Battler's growing impatience the situation finally blew up, albeit not in a bad way. Long story short, it took one more fight for them to end up making out on top of her desk, and remembering the rest of that night still made them grin nastily.

It was a casual thing: The sexual tension was strong so the first few weeks were of nothing but passionate kissing under the shielding shadow of a school building and sex in her office until it got dark, her colleagues naively scolding her for working too hard the next morning. After the initial passion faded, Battler took the first step to something more... organized. She was stubborn, but he convinced her to go on a date with him, and gradually, their relationship became sweeter.

It was only a matter of time: they became too attached, too emotionally involved, and when she found herself missing his visits to her office after graduating, they both decided it would be the best if he moved in with her. The excuse of wanting to be independent was enough for his parents, even if they didn't know exactly _where _was he going to live.

Let alone with _who_.

"If you want to go and tell them, be my guest. I don't think I'll ever be in the mood to stand my old man's stupid congratulations or whatever..."

"My, my, Battler... and here I thought you'd be proud of this~ Isn't every student's dream to live with a sexy teacher like me? Kyahahahaha!"

"You think too highly of herself, you damn woman."

And insults flew around until kisses quieted them down.

College stole him away soon enough. He'd be there, sure, but with a bunch of books as well, and combined with her own work, they didn't have much time for themselves. Their encounters were short, wild and sloppy and one of them finally sealed it: Beato noticed the symptoms a month and a half later, their baby announcing her existence rather noisily as her morning sickness made Beato run out of one of her classes to throw up.

A baby was both good and bad news for any kind of family. They weren't short on resources— Beato had her salary, and Battler promised to get a part-time job even if she said it wasn't necessary. Just like her, he was stubborn and decided to not rely on his parents or her, some sort of stupid chivalry stuff she didn't understand nor care about. His work, his studies and her baby, they all drove Battler farther away and Beato complained and fought with him to stop being so unreasonable, only to feel guilty later, and finally, accepting it quietly. She wouldn't talk to him to not interrupt his reading, nor bother him when they went to bed and he looked so messed up and so distant, the few smiles he offered making Beato feel worse.

Both idiots, blinded by their love that made them clumsier than they already were, not realizing that the more they tried to do for each other, the less they would be together.

Battler finally understood their mistake when he noticed her belly had grown a little bigger and he wasn't there to witness that change. He surprised Beato by sneaking his hands around her abdomen and caressing, nostalgia pooling in his chest when he wondered how long had it been since he had held her like that.

And when he asked why she was sobbing, she slapped his cheek and then kissed him in the mouth, once again starting a tantrum that lasted for hours, and hours and _hours._

For the first time, Battler listened to it, all of it, just to end up crying and laughing again. And he decided to throw his stupid pride away— Anything to see her smile again.

It was a mistake. A mistake that made them feel so full and so blessed, in the middle of that mess that was their love.

And in their little world, twisted, twisted world, that word would never mean anything bad— Because their baby was a mistake, and it was the most wonderful mistake they would ever make.


End file.
